Memoryless
by Zenea
Summary: Yoruichi and Soi had patched things up but when disturbing news about Soi comes along she nearly looses it! Why has Soi gone missing? And who is this new Arrancar! Rated M for langage
1. Wrath & Arrancars

First ch. Enjoy :D

--

Yoruichi sat on the window ceil looking out at the afternoon sky, normally she'd be asleep right now but something was bothering her. It'd been sometime since Ichigo rescued Rukia. Along with Aizen's, Gins and Kanames betrayals; Soi Fong hadn't completely forgiven her senpai. Soi was stubborn but predictable.

That's what she liked about the raven haired woman. But it'd been two months since Soi Fong had written back to her. That's the agreement they came too because no matter what, Yoruichi was still an outlaw.

But despite that the dark skinned woman was at least glad that she had Soi back. She'd not replied to the short girl when she asked why she didn't take her with her. In truth she didn't even know herself, to protect her, perhaps? But from what?

A rapid knocking came to her bedroom door. She went over to it, opened it to see Kisuke and the 2nd division LT. She stared at them in confusion.

"Kisuke? What the hell?" she asked looking from him to the tall LT. But the stripped hatted man wasn't talking instead he looked at the LT.

"Yoruichi S." he huffed out nervously fidgeting with a potato chip bag. "It's my Captain, Soi Fong. She's gone missing." The poor LT. didn't even get to eat his first chip as Yoruichi slammed him against the wall with both hands on his collar.

"WHEN?! WHO?!" she yelled scaring the LT.

"T...Two months ago! We..we found that her paperwork had been rummaged through! We don't know anything else!!" he exclaimed sliding to the floor soon as Yoruichi let go. She was in shock. Soi Fong, gone missing?! How could the woman let her guard down? She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

"Oh um," The LT. took a letter out of his pocket and held it out to Yoruichi. Who snatched it and tore it open. Kisuke had bent down to the LT. current postion and offered to help him up. Yoruichi's eyes scanned the letter, it was a reply to the one she'd sent two months ago.

_'Dear Yoruichi-san,  
Things in Soul Socity have finally calmed down. The entire Gotai 13 is out looking for him, but no leads. Also, I am turning 112 today, Grats to me. But on a different note; How've you been? I've heard that X-caption Urahara has been up to new experiments. Listen Yoruichi-san, there's something I want to tell you, I--'_

The rest of the letter had a squiggle sliding down the page. Yoruichi clenched the letter tight, 'what did she want to tell me?' she took hold of the LT's collar again.

"Take me to the Soi's office. NOW!" the words dripped venom. The LT. gulped before quickly nodding. Soon as they were outside, Yoruichi tapped her foot impatiently as he took his time to open up the doors.

She accidentally dropped the envelope noticing that it hit the ground with a thud. Something shined in the moonlight. Bending down she overturned the envelope, two gold rings dropped out, they were Soi's hair accessories! Yoruichi slipped the gold rings onto either wrist. The portal slid open and a black butterfly came into existence next to the LT. whom charged through the doors with the goddess of flash ahead of him.

--

A groan escaped a tiny womans lips as she sat up naked before a group of people.

"What is your name?" the man with glasses asked.

"Tenshi..." she replied standing.

Her eyes were black with yellow pupils, her hair was short in the front but had two long strips of hair cascading out the back. A man with that had a smile going ear to ear handed her an outfit. She quickly changed into it before turning to face the others.

"Welcome to the Arrancar, Tenshi."


	2. Testing & Planning

Second ch. :)

I don't own bleach, they'd be more appearences for these 2 if i did .;

--

Yoruichi arrived at the second captions office, the LT. had already scrambled away in fear he'd be hurt even more. She began searching through the drawers and cabinets. Apparently Soi was addicted to sleeping pills.

'Probably to have dreamless nights...' Yoruichi thought as she set the bottom down. She searched high and low but no clue about what had happened. She over turned the desk in frustration. She sank to her knees, she was gonna loose it. She sank to her knees on the verge of crying and causing destruction. She jumped up and fell over when something had hit her knee. She looked at what had scared her; it was a glass ball.

Soon as the dark skinned woman picked it up the room became shrouded in mist. Yoruichi took a stance ready for anything.

Suddenly the mist disappeared and the room was no longer in dismay. Also sitting at the once overturned desk was Soi Fong. She was writing, a small blush tinted on her face as she lifted the pen from the paper.

"Soi!" Yoruichi yelled, but the girl didn't seem to hear her. Soi set the pen down once more before making to write more when the windows to her room bust open and blue haired arrancar land a swift kick to the back of her neck. She hit the ground, her body twitching. Her famous glare was plastered onto the man. A few seconds later her eyes slid shut; the blue haired man slung her over his shoulder and made to jump out the window.

Yoruichi tried to run to her but in the blink of an eye all that was there now, was papers and the overturned desk. She in anger, quite literally destroyed the bookcase to her left. The LT. peaked in the door way and gulped,

"Yoruichi S. You need to leave. If the other squad members find out i let you come here, i'll be in so much trouble!"

The dark skinned woman sighed before standing, the ping pong ball orb clenched in her hands. She couldn't do anything atm, but maybe Kisuke would come in handy for once. The doors were open and she ran through them.

--

1 week FF

Tenshi sat up annoyed at the banging on her door. Ulquiorra was on the other side of the door. She glared at the pale faced Arrancar.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Aizen-Sama wishes to test your abilities against a boy called Ichigo. He's been a thorn in his side."

She nodded before following him to where, GrimmJaww was standing. His usual smirk on his face. Tenshi had a growing feeling of anger whenever she was around this jerk. He would make sexual comments about her when ever he got the chance. In the two months she'd been here, she couldn't budge the feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't figure out what but a pull in her heart kept telling her she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hey Tenshi," he said ruffling her hair, she in turn swiped at him only to have him reappear behind her. "You're being Naughty today."

"Shut up Grimm, and wiped that grin off your face before I tear it off." A threat, that she was going to keep, if not now then later.

"Knock it off you two and let's get going." Ulquiorra stated opening up a rip. (That black thingy that appears for them)

--

"Kisuke! Have you figured out what this is yet?!" Yoruichi yelled impatiently. The hatted man flinched; it'd been like this all week. Yoruichi was barely sleeping, eating or doing much of anything...save for yelling, pummeling him or anyone else that came near her. He set the orb down and looked at Yoruichi.

"You need to get some rest." he stated watching her face flush with anger. "You'll be no good when it comes to rescuing Soi Fong if you don't." for once he spoke the full truth. She sanked to her knees with her head hung.

"Go, I'll have Ichigo come and get you when i figure this out. I'm almost there too." he whispered the last part.

The goddess of Flash drug herself up to her room, collapsing onto the futon, light snores could be heard the moment she did.

Ichigo had come over at Kisuke's request but had no clue what he wanted. Probably to experiment on Kon again, not that he minded. But he had finals at school and not to mention he had to worry about Orihime.

"AH! Ichigo, how good of you to join me." Kisuke stated as he sipped on tea. "Have some it's good for the skin."

"Did you pull me out of my studies just so you could offer me tea?!" he exclaimed ready to slug the man in kisser.

"No, no, not at all." Kisuke said with a smile. "Actually i need your help."

"My help?" he asked taking a seat across from Kisuke.

"You see, Soi Fong, Yoruichi old protage. Has gone missing and the only clue we have is this." He placed the orb on the table.

"A ping pong ball...?" Ichigo whispered looking from the orb to Kisuke.

"It looks like an ordinary ping pong ball but according to Yoruichi it's much more."

"What else could it be?" ichigo asked.

"That's where you come in." Kisuke sipped on more tea.

--

Will have the third one up tommorrow. i'm beat!


	3. Proving your worth

The three arrancar arrived in the mortal realm, at a playground. Tenshi looked at the strange equipment, Ulquiorra noticed and explained,

"It's a child's kingdom while their parents chat away like bees." At the word bees, Tenshi grabbed her head.

_'Buzz, buzz, Here! No wonder it's so noisy there's a little bee right here.' _She shook her head to get rid of that voice... but it sounded so familiar. Ulquiorra nodded to Grimmjaww and Tenshi. A moment later the three let a major amount of spirit energy out. They were going to draw this Ichigo out.

--

"Ichigo, do you know of man with blue hair and a jaw mask?" Kisuke asked, taking another sip from his tea.

"GrimmJaww!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Seems you do. He's an arrancar I presume?" Kisuke judged by the angry face. He then went off subject.

"You see even though I was a former captain, I can't be of much use to this project." Kisuke stated finishing his tea. Ichigo merely stared at him (T-T)

"I still don't get why you need my help. You've gone off track, Urahara."

"True but you see, you're part Hollow Ichigo. As are the Arrancar." Kisuke said looking at the orange top.

"Shut up about that! And I'm a vizard now, thank you very much!" Ichigo yelled slamming his fists on the table; he hated the fact that Kisuke was right.

"I believe that if we break it open then we may be able to get inside that area where they and Orihime are located. And possibly Soi fong is there too."

"Does Yoruichi know about your theory?" he asked cautiously.

"No, and i'd prefer to keep it that way. I can't handle any more things in my shop getting broken by the rampaging feline." Kisuke said sighing deeply.

"That's--" Ichigo stopped as a huge wave of spirit energy charged through the building.

Ichigo burst out of his body which hit the floor with a thud. "You're coming with me." Ichigo said quickly literally dragging the hatted man behind him.

--

Tenshi watched as GrimmJaww paced back and forth. What was he uptight about? His sudden outburst didn't surprise her.

"Why does she get to beat up Ichigo!? I wanna pummel that little shingami!!" GrimmJaww pointed an accusing finger at Tenshi. She in turn rolled her eyes.

"Because Aizen-sama, wishes to test my abilities on things other than dummies and weak arrancar." She spoke the truth. It'd been fifteen minutes since they sent out he cero wave. As if on cue Ichigo had appeared before the three, along with Urahara Kisuke. Tenshi had her back turned to them.

"Well, i guess GrimmJaww and I will keep Urahara company." Ulquiorra stated walking forward.

"Understood." Tenshi turned around to face the two shinigami's. Her eyes opening she saw the two gasp.

"Isn't that...!?"

--

Cliffy hanger :p


	4. Retsu & Nightmares

I've been using WordPad so plz excuse my bad grammar...

I don't own Bleach

--

Kisuke grimaced at the situation. It couldn't be Soi Fong, could it?! He took one step forward before immediately jumping back as a red streak of cero came towards him.

"Much I as I hate it, Ichigo is Tenshi's target." GrimmJaww muttered as Kisuke and him started to fight. Tenshi stared at Ichigo intently.

"Your--" Ichigo began but Tenshi had charged at him. Throws were exchanged and soon the two were using swords. Tenshi couldn't help but get the feeling that she knew this brat. Perhaps she'd met him while she was still a hollow? She jumped back as Ichigo swung his blade sideways.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked keeping his guard up. She blinked and looked at him strangely.

"I am Espada #3, Tenshi." she stated proudly showing off the three that was placed shoulder. (Nell Tu was #3 if I recall correctly, but she's not really Espada anymore...)

'This woman... she can't be... but she sure looks it.'

"Ichigo!" Chad and Uryuu yelled running up to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked completely ignoring Tenshi.

"We saw the cero wave and came as fast as we could. Do you think you can have all the fun?" Chad explained with a smile. Ichigo quickly brought his blade up as Tenshi had gotten fed up of being ignored.

"I'm your opponent, you never let you guard down, shinigami."

"You were one as well!!" Ichigo retorted, that earn a shocked expression allowing Ichigo to throw her back.

"What are you talking about...?" she asked suddenly dropping her weapon. "I..I was a hollow... I wasn't a--a shingami!!" A large amount of cero suddenly poured out of her.

"It's not safe here! We have to get away!" Uryuu exclaimed as the three took off.

--

Meanwhile Yoruichi was tossing and turning her exhausted state.

Soi stood seven feet from her, a spot light on both of them. Yoruichi tried to call out but found her voice wasn't working. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. She struggled to get loose but stopped when Soi turned her back on her.

"Don't leave!" her voice suddenly yelled, it was working now.

She stopped turned sideways to look at Yoruichi, "Why? You left me." Yoruichi's eyes widened as Soi disappeared. Her feet became unglued, now she was running through the darkness trying to find Soi.

There was a sudden chuckling, that belonged to someone she loathed. Soi came into view wearing a white version of her clothes, minus the captain's jacket. Footsteps were heard and soon someone was standing behind Soi.

"Come."

"Soi!!" Yoruichi yelled as she bolted into a sitting position. "What the fuck was that dream about?" Yoruichi panted. Her face was wet, was she crying in her sleep?! She quickly whipped around towards her window. A large red wave of cero was coming towards her. She covered herself as the windows broke from the impact.

Throwing the covers off her jumped out the window. She'd not been able to change or take her shoes off as she'd quite literally fallen asleep the moment she hit the bed. The cero was coming from a playground two miles southeast of Urahara's shop. A familiar scent brushed through her nose... she picked up her pace, wanting to get there as fast as she could.

--


	5. Pain & Recovery

I don't own Bleach)

Still usin' word pad, bad grammar... Shoot me.

Part fours up Enjoy :)

--

GrimmJaww pushed the large slab of concrete off him.

"Damn bitch!" he yelled cracking his back. Ulquiorra had somehow avoided any impact from the blast. The green eyed arrancar looked around.

Tenshi was on the verge of passing out, Ichigo had a monkey bar imbedded into his right leg. Uryu and Chad were on either side of the yelling shinigami.

"That's enough for now." he said going over to Tenshi who lazily moved her head to look at him. "Impressive." was all he said before picking her up bridle style. "We're leaving." is all he said before opening up the rift. He side-stepped as a black blur came at him. It came to a halt as he turned to face it.

"Yoruichi-san!" Uryu exclaimed as she was paralyzed her eyes fixed on the figure in the pale man's arms. Tenshi's head fell back her eyes half open staring at the dark skinned woman.

"So--" she was so distracted that she didn't sense GrimmJaww attack. She hit a severely damaged wall, a few moments later she pushed herself up, her head whipped around as the wall began to fall. She tried to shunpo out of the way but her left foot wasn't willing to work. Ulquiorra turned and walked though the rift.

GrimmJaww did a moment later, "I'm glad you didn't die, cause I'm gonna kill you Ichigo." he stepped though the rift, it closed behind him.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled in pain.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Uryu stated with concern.

"Hey..." he shuttered, "Whe--where's Chad?" he asked looking around.

"Chad!!" Uryu and Ichigo yelled.

"Well that's quite the mystery." Kisuke stated making the two exclaim as he'd appeared out of nowhere! Ichigo clutched onto his legs afterwards.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Ichigo yelled.

"When the female arrancar blasted us I replaced myself with my portable gigai." he said smiling wide. "I never leave home without it!" Ichigo would've hit the hatted store owner but he was in too much pain. Suddenly some rubble began to move, Uryu took a stance, but Kisuke simply yawned.

--

Ulquiorra set Tenshi in the infirmary before going to Aizen. He'd want a report. How would he explain that she'd lost control? Aizen didn't care if things were destroyed as long as he'd gain from it. But what would he gain from this?

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra began, only to be interpreted by Aizen raising his hand.

"You have a report for me, I believe."

"Hai, Tenshi's powers are impressive... but she lacks control." he paused, "Do you think wise to continue this project?"

Aizen stood and walked over to Kaname. "If this project is successful then all of the Gotai 13 will be under my control." He turned with his usual creepy smile on his face, "Your dismissed, Ulquiorra."

The pale faced arrancar bowed and left. As the door shut Kaname took a step forward.

"Is it a good idea to let him in on this? You're taking a huge risk in doing so."

"Are you questioning my motives, Kaname?" Aizen asked looking at the blind man.

"No, merely asking if it's wise or not." Kaname said sighing.

"Ulquiorra's a quiet arrancar, he won't talk."

"Why don't you go check on the lab rat?" Aizen asked, Kaname nodded and left.

--

(Two Days Later)

Yoruichi woke with a start, she was in a bed. She made to get out of it, only to find that her left foot was hurting. Pulling the covers away she saw that it was tightly bandaged. The screen door slid open to revel...Isane! The white haired shinigami began waving her hands back and forth.

"I can come back later!" she exclaimed.

"No! Its fine, you just startled me." Yoruichi said looking around.

"Ah, you're in Urahara's shop." she said moving forward. "Captain Unohara sent me here in her place. You and Ichigo. Were wounded and she couldn't come."

"How'd i survive? That wall should've killed me, if not left me paralyzed."

"According to Kisuke-san, you were saved by a guy called Chad. They say that he protected you from getting crushed. He's fine though but bruised." Isane said gently taking off the wrappings.

"How long have I been out?" she asked flinching as Isane washed the wounded area.

"Two days. You had a fever... and.." Isane stopped not thinking it wise to say that Yoruichi had been muttering Soi Fon over and over again in her sleep.

"And what?" she asked looking at Isane.

"Nothing!" she said in a panic, she rewrapped the foot and stood to leave. "Stay off of it for a few days." she now sounded strict.

Yoruichi had drawn up a blank before jumping up, regretting it, "Where's Soi?! OW!!" She flopped back down.

"Please, stay off that foot! And what are you talking about? Captian Soi Fon is still missing." she asked curiously.

"But I... I saw her.. Didn't I?" Yoruichi rummaged though her memories not realizing that Isane had left.

--


	6. Thoughts of Revenge

I Don't own Bleach

Enjoy :D

--

Kaname walked into the lab where many trinkets and whatnots were. A slight sneeze from outside the door alerted him.

"Wonderwiss," He said as the small blond boy walked into the room, he walked past the blind man and up to a large water-filled cylinder in the middle of the room. He squatted down and stared intently at the figure within it.

"It's necessary, Wonderwiss. Aizen-Sama, says that if this project is successful then the remaining Gotai 13 will be under his control. There will be less bloodshed, this way." Wonderwiss turned his attention to his senpai. He then smiled cutely, (:B).

Although Kaname couldn't see he liked the boy, he was pure and protective.

"Wonderwiss, don't touch the tank." he said as the boy had began to reach towards it. He recoiled but continued to stare at the figure.

"Pre...Pretty." Wonderwiss stuttered smiling at the floating figure.

--

Tenshi tossed and turned in fitful sleep, she was having weird dreams. Strange voices entered her head, both hers and a stranger.

_"Yoruichi-Sama!"_

_"Buzz...Buzz..."_

_"Why did you not take me with you?"_

_"That's enough."_

_"How can I serve her like this?!"_

_"Listen S--"_

She woke with a start head butting whoever was looming over her. It was Moki one of the lower arrancar.

"You've got a hard head!" Moki exclaimed rubbing her own.

"Sorry." Tenshi whispered hissing as Moki flipped her onto her stomach and began tending to the wounds. Her shoulders were the most effected. They weren't bad, no bleeding but her skin was burned.

"I need you to sit up." Moki said rummaging though a first aid kit. "I need to wrap your wounds." Tenshi turned around and obeyed, cringing as she did. Moki then proceed to tightly bind Tenshi's chest and shoulders.

"Good to see you're awake; you've been out for three days now." Aizen stated walking into the room. Moki finshed and bowed before leaving.

"Aizen-Sama," Tenshi said bowing her head.

"You did very well for your first outside mission." Aizen had taken a seat next to the bed. Tenshi only nodded and looked away.

"Aizen-Sama, could I ask you something?"

"Depends on what your question is." Aizen said sitting up straight.

"Was I a hollow? And..." She looked him in the eye, "Who is Yoruichi?"

Aizen would've jumped to his feet if he was not a calm person. He closed his eyes for a brief moment,

"You were a hollow, as for Yoruichi she was the one who enslaved you in your Hollow state. I released you from her and your limitation." Aizen said slyly.

Tenshi looked almost shocked; she'd been a slave to this _Yoruichi_?!

'This woman will pay!' Tenshi thought clenching onto the covers.

--

(Storms getting worse here, so I'm gonna cut it here for now.)


	7. Trickery & Training

Wow... I really wasn't expecting so many ppl to read this but hey, WOOT!! XD

Enjoy part 7 of this crazy story

--

"Yoruichi you really should be in bed." Kisuke stated as he sipped on tea. (How much tea can he drink?!)

"SHUT UP! Gah!" she exclaimed as she tripped, this damn left foot was beginning to annoy the Ex-princess. It'd been a week since Isane had come and ordered her to stay off it. But… She knew she wasn't dreaming, the pain was real enough. She saw Soi, but the petite woman looked so different...

Yoruichi stood with difficulty and hopped into Kisuke's room.

"Kisuke, that ping pong orb, you figured the damn thing out yet?!" she exclaimed flopping down onto a recliner chair. The hatted man simply drank more tea.

"Nope, it's complicated Yoruichi, it takes time." he was lying through his teeth; Yoruichi seemed unable of noticing atm.

"You're never this slow!" she yelled, "Have you lost your touch?" she taunted. Kisuke froze, tea cup inches from going down the hatch.

"Lost my touch?" he whispered setting down the cup, "I, Urahara Kisuke, have not lost my touch!" he pointed a finger at Yoruichi. "Just you wait, I'll have the thing figured out completely by Thursday!" he then stormed out of the room.

"Works every time..." Yoruichi sighed as she pulled the lever on the side to make the chair go backwards. All that she could do know was wait for him to finish, hopefully on time. She glared at her foot as if to say, '_you better heal up soon!'_

--

GrimmJaww walked into the training room to see it in wreckage. Ulquiorra was training Tenshi to control her powers but it seemed hopeless. The female esprada seemed too have much on her mind. She wanted revenge, she wanted Yoruichi blood, and she wanted to find out why a voice inside her head kept whispering gentle things to her! Ulquiorra threw Tenshi back into the wall and pinned her there.

"You're thinking too much. Clear your thoughts." he said not letting go.

"Let go! I can't breath!" she exclaimed squirming.

"Calm down first." Tenshi contined to squirm unwilling to follow his orders.

"B...Blue." Wonderwiss said from his corner. He was infact right, the blue was coming up on Tenshi's face. "Pur...Purple." he then said as the colors switched.

Tenshi's body suddenly went limp, she'd submitted to Ulquiorra's request or she'd just past out... or both.

Ulquiorra let her slide to the floor. She was gasping for breath, managing to glare at the pale arrancar as well.

"This training session is over. Tomorrow will resume, that is if you've gotten over whatever is clouding your mind." Ulquiorra left without another word.

"Heh, ain't you just bitchy today?" GrimmJaww asked smirking at Tenshi. She glared at him as she rubbed her neck.

"I don't want here you damn comments right now." She said huskily. "Go play with Yammy or something, he at least shares your insanity." GrimmJaww bared his teeth and made to hit Tenshi.

He was suddenly thrown to the side by a beam of cero.

"Who did that?!" he yelled clutching onto his chest.

Wonderwiss had his hand held out infront of him staring at it dulling. Tenshi stared at him in shock; she'd never seen the kid actually attack anyone before. He looked at Tenshi and smiled cutely.

"Damn brat!" GrimmJaww exclaimed going straight for the blond hair arrancar. In the blink of an eye Kaname who was just passing by appeared in front of GrimmJaww. He'd already taken out his blade from which blood dripped down it. A horizontal gash was on GrimmJaww's chest. He held his wound glaring at the the three people around him.

Wonderwiss had attached himself to Kaname, and Tenshi was starting to leave bored by the whole situtation.

"Wonderwiss!" she yelled back, "You're not bad, kid." her voice was still husky and was hard to hear but the child-like arrancar seemed to understand as he smiled even bigger.

--


	8. Events In Motion

I got home at 12:30 last night after i went to the Bleach movie at Showplace 16 XD. Though I had to put up with my sis who's not a bleach fan... heck she hates anime! Awesome movie but i wanted Kenpachi to jump though the screen and dispatch of her.

(I'm not evil, i swear, i just hate it when ppl are rude in the theater)

--

Yoruichi limped into the dining room to find it empty. She limped into the kitchen and looked down in the basement, no sign of anyone.

_'It's thursday and Urahara said he'd have the thing figured_ _out.'_ she thought as she saw Kon peek out from the corner. Her eye twitched, they were up to something.

"Kon..." she said sternly. "Come here."

"I'll keep my distance..."

"Oh but I want to give you a hug." her mouth was twitching. The stuffed plushie jumped from his hiding spot and towards Yoruichi taking a giant leap at the second. Only to find himself hanging by the tail in a deathgrip.

"Ok, Kon tell me where the others are." she said shaking him lightly.

"They told me not to tell you!" he yelled trying to get loose.

"If you tell me, I'll do something for you." the stuffed lion stopped frailing and crossed his arms.

"Fine. They went to the old hilltop in the park. It's open space, so there's plenty of room to open up that portal."

"Portal?" she asked turning him right side up.

"Yea, that blue ping pong ball is gonna open up a pathway to some werid place." She let the plushie climb onto her back.

"Hang on." was all she said before forcing herself to shunpo towards the park.

--

Tenshi looked in the mirror, turning her head from side to side. There were fading purple finger marks. Ulquiorra said that she was distracted but so was he. Ever since that human girl came he's been shifty whenever she's insulted or brought up for that matter.

"Tenshi," Aizen whispered as he walked into her room. She put down the mirror, stood and bowed. Tenshi still had her head bowed as Aizen came closer.

"Is there something I can do for you, Aizen-Sama?" she asked. He stayed quiet as he gentally pushed her head up. Tenshi avoided eye contact as he examined the marks.

"Ulquiorra was tough on you, I see." he said cupping her cheeks in his hands, "Perhaps I should assign you a new Sensai." She still avoided eye contact.

"That won't be nessary." She said tugging her face out of his grip.

"Ulquiorra is leaving for two weeks to get a mission done." Aizen stated turning towards the doorway. "Halibel, will train you from now till then."

Without another word he walked out leaving Tenshi speechless.

--

"You guys sure that it was Ok?" Ichigo asked looking around. "I mean, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out, Kisuke."

"Haha, don't remind me." Kisuke laughed nervously.

"Oh, you have no idea." Yoruichi said appearing behind Kisuke who froze, quite literally.

"Kon! You were supposed to keep your mouth shut!" Ichigo yelled at the stuffed lion.

"Kisuke, you had the thing mostly figured out didn't you?" Yoruichi asked as he twitched. "You weren't going to tell me that you were leaving either, _were you_?" He twitched again.

"You're hurt, you cannot accompany us!" Rukia blurted out.

"I'm coming, and there ain't a damn thing you can't do about it." Yoruichi said limping up to Ichigo. "I've got a bad foot, so what? You'll carry me."

Ichigos' face turned a slight pink, "I will not!" he said looking around, Yoruichi had dissappeared.

"Look down." A deep voice said. "You can carry me easier this way." Ichigo paled and started to try and make up more excuses. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Face it, she's got her mind set and there isn't time to argue." Renji said walking up next to rukia.

"Can we go? We're wasting time." Rukia said with a sigh.

--


	9. Little Helpers & Fights

Woot part 9's up! XD

I don't own bleach

Enjoy!

--

Ulquiorra stepped away from the dying shinigami and continued on his way. Yammy was complaining that they should've finished them off, but Ulquiorra was ignoring the giant. Aizen had sent him on this mission just to get him away from Orihime. Although it was he who had placed the pale esprada in charge of her. Ulquiorra had no intention of falling for the human... but he did. It seemed the even he, an arrancar was capable of falling in love.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled directly into his ear, a normal person might've swung round and slugged the giant in the face but all Ulquiorra did was blink, turn sideways and stare at Yammy.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't we kill those shinigami?" he asked frowning.

"Because they are not our targets." he said before walking again.

"I still think we should've..." Yammy muttered following Ulquiorra.

--

Tenshi was walking down the hall when she spotted Orihime being assalted by two lower arrancars. She made a bee-line towards the three, in the blink of an eye the two arrancar were thrown back. Now that Tenshi had a clear view of their faces she knew who they were, Mila Rose and Apache... Halibel's bitches.

"Get lost you two." she said glaring at them. She'd calmed down quite a bit since Ulquiorra's last training session but that didn't mean that the rage was gone.

"What you say?!" Apache yelled throwing a punch at Tenshi. In the blink of an eye, Tenshi had brought her leg up to where her foot conneted to Apache's chin. The woman went flying upward then back as Tenshi delivered another blow to her gut.

Apache curled into the fedal postion as she hit the ground, groans of pain and profanty insued. Mila Rose took a defensive stance as Tenshi turned to look at her.

"You want some?" Tenshi asked glaring at the different eye colored woman. Mila Rose quickly backed down at the sound of her leaders voice.

"Mila Rose, Apache, that's enough!" Halibel stated walking into the room. She stopped infront of Tenshi and opened one eye.

"Report to the training room in five minutes." Without another word Halibel left and so did the other two.

Tenshi rolled her eyes and went to help Orihime up. "You're not supposed to leave your room while Ulquiorra isn't here, baka."

"Yes...well I was..." she trailed off looking away suspiously. Tenshi raised an eyebrow at this. But after a moment she shruged and walked Orihime back to her room.

"Stay here." she said as if she was talking to a dog. She shut the door before Orihime utter a comeback. The girl didn't annoy her.. she just... it's that kind of feeling that you get when you can and can't stand that one person...

Tenshi shook her head and before dashing down to towards the training room.

--

(Ok I'm making a new way on how they get to Hueco Mundo, so don't pull the gun and shoot.)

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Yoruichi were now staring at a desert of white sand.

"This is where Hugo Mundo is supposed to be...?" Rukia whispered.

"Ichio!" a high pitched voice exclaimed. He turned around only to have Yoruichi jump off his shoulder and onto Renji's as a child pounced on him.

"Ack! Get off! Stop drooling on me!" he exclaimed trying to push the child off.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "Stop playing around." her teeth were baring.

"Calm down Yoruichi. If Nell is here then we're in the right place." Chad said reassuring the feline.

"Ichio! I'm gonna show you way to bad people!" Nell exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Ok!" he yelled sighing tiredly. He had to deal with Yoruichi's pissy attitude and now Nell's happy-go-lucky mood.

"Which way?" Renji asked looking around, it looked the same from every angle.

"Er...It's that way." Nell said pointing straight.

--

Tenshi walked into the training room to find; Halibel and her three groupies.

"You're late." Halibel stated turning to face her.

"Slowpoke!" Mila Rose yelled smirking. But was stopped by a glare from Halibel.

"Today will be a simple spar, followed by a 150 situps, and 45 push-ups." Halibel stated walking out to the training floor. "Take your stance and let us begin." Halibel took a stance and Tenshi took one as well. With a quick nod from both fighters the sparing match began.

--

Ugh... It's 4:39 p.m. I'm tired...

I'll post #10 in a few days... maybe... Zzzzzzzzzzz


	10. Frustration & Pranks

Gah! :( my comp went heywire! I lost all of my stories!!

Turns out my bro set the damn thing up wrong! Nn... and with him gone I had to fix it myself

Took me a few days to get it rebooted and things installed

so forgive the delay ... blame my bro!

--

Ulquiorra stood atop a steep hill. Yammy was still climbing though. They'd been traveling none stop for the past three days, to get back to Huceo Mundo. Yammy was starting to wear down but not Ulquiorra. Since their target had been dealt with way before Ulquiorra had anticipated, he decided to head back but with Yammy having difficulties it would take so much longer...

"Damn! Fucking hill!" Yammy exclaimed as he finally reached the top. "How much further do we have?! We've been going on, none stop, for the past few days! You got us lost didn't you?!" Yammy exclaimed as he hunched over.

_'For an esprada... Yammy isn't one for long journeies,' _Ulquiorra thought as he started down the hill with Yammy reluctantly following. They we're less then a day and two hours from Hueco Mundo and would make it there in that time if they kept on going.

--

Ichigos' eye twitched for the nine-hundreth time. They'd been walking for three days... and everything looked the same, white sand as far as the eye could see. Everynow and then they would be attacked by Hollow's or giant man eatting sand worms! But even that had grown boring. Nell seemed to know where she was going but this was getting quite annoying.

"Argh! How much longer is this maddness going to go on?!" Renji yelled at the green haired girl. She yelped and hid behind Ichigo.

"Stop it, Renji!" Rukia exclaimed, glaring at the red-head. Somewhere a small snap was heard and all three shingami's as were yelling at each other. Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi and poor Nell were shrinking off to the sidelines.

"What gives you the right to yell at someone who's tryin' to help us?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Grr! How do we even know the pipsqueak know's where she's going?!" Renji yelled.

"Would you two st--" Rukia started but was interrupted by both boys yelling,

"Shut up!" She was about to retort back when there was a sudden flash and both boys were clutching their faces. On further inspection, it would seem that a certain feline got fed up with the arguing and decided to take action. Three claw marks ran down both Renji's and Ichigo's cheeks.

"The heat is getting to you, if you don't calm down I'll claw something else." She stated showing off her paw that held the sharp weapons. Thanks to Nell's, somewhat discusting, healing powers Yoruichi's ankle had healed but it was still very tender.

"Renji say you're sorry to Nell." Yoruichi said jumping into Rukia's arms. Ichigo had long sense abandoned carring her.

"What? Why would I--" he was cut off by a flash of white. Three more red slashes appeared on his other cheek, giving him matching wounds. "OW! Mangy feline!" Another three slashes appeared but this time on his forehead.

Renji twitched on the ground in defeat. He muttered a quick sorry and stood slowly. No more words were uttered from the boys as they continued.

--

Tenshi fell face forward onto her bed. Halibel's training was brutal! She didn't mind the push-ups or sit-ups. It was the hour long hand stands that killed her. One can only take so much blood to the head.

Apache and Mila Rose were making fun of her every chance Halibel had her back turned. Considering that those two fight so often, it's creepy to see them work together just to put her down. But those two were going to get a surpise once they got back to their rooms.

Tenshi smirked as a few seconds later screams could be heard. Many doors opened to see what all the comontion was about but Tenshi could hardly move at the moment. Over a dozen footsteps could be heard... silence... then giggles to all out laughter.

Not a moment later her door burst open to see Apache and Mila Rose. Sun Sun was standing behind them with a small smirk that was trying to devolp into a grin. Tenshi moved her head to see that the two were drenched in honey and covered with feathers. She shook with stifled giggles.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to us!" Mila Rose yelled avancing towards her. Tenshi could do little sence her strength was depleated. But in the flash of an eye Wonderwiss was infront of Mila blocking her warpath towards Tenshi.

He held out his arms as if to say, _You're not getting to her without going through me first!_

Mila Rose made to get around Wonderwiss but swiftly blocked every possible entry. She stomped her foot in frustration.

"It would not be wise to attack him, unless you want to have Kaname slice you to pieces?" Sun Sun asked slightly moving her eyes to the feather covered women. They shivered before retreating to their rooms muttering that they would get Tenshi back for this.

Wonderwiss turned around and gave off a peace sign. He was like a small kid... Tenshi shut her eyes only to open them as Wonderwiss had wrapped his arms around her waist in a deathgrip. He'd already fallen asleep before she could protest. She weakly tried to push him off but it wasn't working.

Flopping back down she sighed and just let it go. _'Wonderwiss won't do anything, he isn't like GrimmJaww.' _she thought as she slid into the land of nod.

--

yawns I've been up since 2:00am... so tired...

thanx for reading... zzzzzzzzzzzzz


	11. Confusion & Questions

Oh the woes of writers block...

I was drawin' blanks on where to go

But while playin' WoW, I was struck by lightin'

Here it is XD

--

Ulquiorra walked ahead since Yammy was falling behind rapidly. He was in a hurry to get back, he knew that most of the female arrancar... well minus Halibel.. didn't like the idea of the woman being there.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy burst out in turn Ulquiorra stopped. The giant trudged up to him. "How much farther?"

"Not long now," he said closing his eyes, "We should reach Huceo Mu--" he stopped. He turned his head to see a group of people...

_'Orange Hair?' _he thought. The group seemed to be getting closer and closer to two arrancar. The idenity of the strangers was soon revealed. Yammy was too busy regaining his breath to notice the on coming spirit pressure.

He sided stepped as Ichigo made to slice him in half. Yammy was pathric and couldn't even put up a fight against the teen with the weird arm. In no time Yammy on the ground down and out. He blinked a few times before putting up a hand, in turn Ichigo raised his sword ready to use Bankai.

"You're looking for Orihime... a_ren't_ you?" he asked taking note of everyone's confusion.

"Why do yo--" Ichigo started but was inturpted.

"I want to help you." All eyes focused on him and more then a few mouths dropped to the floor.

--

Kaname walked into the lab and up to the clinder tank in the middle. Although he could not see the tiny figure he knew very well who it was. Would this experiment really benifit Aizen? If so how? These questions would surface in his mind. But each time he would push them away.

"Why do you look so gloomy?" Aizen said coming out of the shadows.

"I know that it isn't my place, Aizen-Sama," He began, "I'm not questioning your autority, I only wish to know: is this the right course for a less bloodier path...?" he wanted a stright answer, not a promise.

Kaname could hear Aizen's footsteps come towards him. "If this works we can take control of the Gotai 13 Captions. Then the rest will fall into place. Have faith, Kaname." He said smiling.

"Although... I wonder what face that _woman_ would make if she could see this." he muttered, before leaving Kaname to work.

--

Tenshi woke with a start and fell out of bed when Wonderwiss grunted. She moved to a sitting position once her breath calmed down. Another dream? Or was it a nightmare?

She was running down a hallway as if there was supposed to be something at the end. But when she gets there... its nothing but an emty room. It hurt, a tugging pull on her heart everytime she dreamed of that one.

_'But why does it hurt so much?' _she thought as she stood._ 'What is supposed to be at the end?' _She began walking aimlessly. Her aimlessness took her the west balconey overlooking the white desert.

"Maybe... there's more..." she whispered sitting against the small knee leveled wall. She let out a long sigh and looked up at the blue sky. "Maybe..." her eyes slid shut as she suddenly grew very sleepy.

--

Sorry its short but this all I can think of atm

PS. I'm going to be absent till sunday as I'm going camping :)


	12. Voices & Arrivals

well... back... and will a few bruises. Took a fall down a steep hill, X.x

But oddly enough that seemed to give me enough shock to think of more to write to the story... weird, no?!

Anyways on with it! :D

Also sorry if it seems short... :(

--

Ulquiorra had made a deal with the shinigami, in exchange for his help they would not kill him. It was a risk... a huge risk that he was willing to take for the human woman back at Hueco Mundo.

Yammy would be out cold for days, and somewhat safe in the cafe he was tied up in.

Ulquiorra would lead them to Huceo Mundo... and he would let them take Orihime away. If he died in the process he want to at least know that she was safe... back in the human world.

"It is not far now, an hour and we'll be there." Ulquiorra said to the shingami. They were still questioning his motives. Why would he want to help them? Why was he showing the way? Their questions would have to go unanswered for now.

For now they had to look forward to whatever lay ahead. Yoruichi was more so on edge, what would she find? Would she find Soi? Or would she find someone else...?

Everyone had questions and none would get anwsers till later. The group picked up speed, eager to get to Hueco Mundo.

--

Tenshi's eyes slowly opened, it was night time now. This time there were no nightmares... this time the dream took place in a forest of sakura trees. Gentle words resounded in her mind, causing her to flinch.

She had more questions now then answers. She wanted to know who the woman was in the dream, what was her name? Could Aizen-Sama have lied to her about the past?

She poundered this as she walked around the halls. She came to a halt a few feet from a door. A tiny voice seemed to be calling out to her.

The closer she got... the more heavy her footsteps seemed. The voice continued to call... but... it sounded like the voice was hers...

Yet no words had slipped through her lips. So, who...? The last thing she saw was Aizen standing infront of her.

--

They now stood less then twenty feet away from their goal. Ulquiorra had told them that they would have to take the back way. He would make sure that Orihime was ready to leave. If the shinigami succeeded then it would most likely end in the destruction of Hueco Mundo.

He showed them the way to the back, there they went inside, followed by a crying Nell Tu, as well as the two goons that followed the little girl around. He then sighed, he'd forgetten to tell them about the guards down there...

With a shrug he went into the front entrance and went straight for Orihime's room.

--

OK! well the next will be up in a day or two. Depends on if the storms let up O.O;

They been gettin worse here... guess it was a good thing i went camping over the weekend and not this week ;p


	13. Hope & Fear

OK, I'm going to write this one longer then the otehr two!! determined mind

And i am sorry for making the last two so short. The first was cause of camping and the second was cause of storms, nature doesn't seem to like me /

Inner Me: Enough bickerin'! On with the story! D whip sound Write!

Me: .. eekk types fast

--

Ichigo and the others had ran inside the back way. Nell Tu had folllowed despite his protests. With mouths dropped they watched as the little figure dissappeared down a hole.

"Her voice is growing fainter," Uryuu stated as everyone walked up to where she'd been last. With a yell Rukia stumbled down first, followed by Renji who tried to grab her. Then Ichigo who tried to grab Renji vis-versa till everyone had fell into the hole.

A pile up of shinigami's and two others was made. Nell was giggling at them as it was a werid and funny site to see them try to get untangled. Uryuu was the first to get loose cause he fell last. He inspected the walls, not a way back up.

"We go tat way!" Nell said pointing left. They followed the little girl till they came to a room with mutiple passage ways.

"It seems we don't have a choice. We must spilt up." Uryuu stated.

"Hold up everyone." Ichigo said before putting his hand out infront of him. "It's a human thing, put your hand on mine." With weird stares they did, the only ones who truly seemed to get it were Uryuu and Chad.

"Let's do our best!" He exclaimed before putting his other hand down ontop of everyone elses.

"Hai!" they all shouted before they split. Nell Tu followed behind Ichigo and the other two who couldn't tell which way she went took different paths.

--

Ichigo stopped short when he finally noticed that Yoruichi was gone as well. He didn't think that she'd be so rash and split on a different path like everyone else. Her foot wasn't completly healed yet, this could prove fatel for her and everyone else.

He looked around when he heard a very gay laughter...

--

Yoruichi ran down the long hallway and up a ramp. A familar scent was filling her nose. The scent was very faint but it was there. The smell of honey and lily. She skidded to a halt before she bumped into the shins of an arrancar.

The arrancar in question turned around and looked dully at her. He had small buck teeth and blond hair. He suddenly smiled and picked her up before hugging her, giggling like a little child. Yoruichi was very confused and was begining to need oxygen.

"Oi!" she yelled in turn the arrancar stopped and held her at arms length. "Do you know where I can find a woman called Soi Fon?" she asked only to get a blank stare. She bit her lip and thought back.

_'Those eyes...' _she thought before asking again, "Do you know where i can find someone with black and yellow eyes...?" she asked in hope. A smile appeared on the boys features and he nodded before rushing towards, what Yoruichi hoped was the direction that Soi was in.

_'I'm coming Soi,'_

_--_

Aizen walked into the lab where Kaname was making the final preprations. He smirked before quickly replacing it with a carefree look.

"How much longer, Kaname?" he asked the blind man.

"An hour if Ulquiorra gets back with the speical blood I requested. The virus will be complete and ready for the takeover." He said pouring werid supstances into vials then combining them.

"Good," he said before walking away. "I'll get the Esprada and everyone else ready."

--

Ulquiorra picked up his pace before stopping at the site of Aizen. He kept his emotionless face as the man walked up to him.

"Ah, you're back." he said smirking, "How'd it go?"

Ulquiorra held out the a vial of blue-ish blood. "The mission was successful."

"Take that to Kaname immentily," Aizen said watching him walk away. "Oh and Ulquiorra,"

The pale arrancar stopped. A bead of sweat ran down his face. It was a minute or two before Aizen spoke again.

"Where's Yammy?"

Ulquiorra gulped quietly thinking up an escuse, "He couldn't keep up with me so he is spending a few hours in a c..cave not to far from here."

Aizen noted that he stuttered but let it go... for now. "Very well, carry on."

--

Ulquiorra had delivered the vial to Kaname before quickly heading to Orihime's room. But when he pushed open the door... She wasn't there!

--

OK! hands are cramping I'll write (hopefully) the same amount on the next chappy!

Inner Me: You will... puts out knife

Me: Eepp oo


	14. Anger & Worry

Part 14, I'm pullin' nighters at my new job..

I hate it but it brings in some cash for a person my age...

--

Ichigo looked over when the Arrancar let out a yell. Nell had drooled on him! It was funny but nonetheless, it helped he supposed.

"Why are you vomiting on me?!" he yelled.

"Its drool, I just fondle this thing..." she said putting her fist in her mouth.

"A girl shouldn't use such words!" he exclaimed.

"Like it or not, that stuff has healing properties." Ichigo said patting Nells head.

The arrancar smirked, "You should never heal your enemies! Prepare to die!"

"You're not healed yet though." Ichigo yelled before watching Nell Ram head first into his gut. He fell down like a sack of potatos.

"You no hurt Itygo!" with a WTH stare he shook his head and stood.

"Let's go, Nell." The young girl smiled and hopped onto his back as he took off.

--

Kaname walked towards the meeting room where almost every arrancar should be by now. A pakage of blue and crimson mixed vials were in his hands. He briefly stopped when he saw Gin. The blind man hated Gin, only seeing him as a mindless beast.

They pasted each other without a word.

--

Yoruichi was begining to get worried the blonde arrancar was rounding hall way after hall way. Did the kid know where he was going? She hoped so. Almost a moment after she had said this the kid came to a halt outside a room. He held her in one arm before pushing open the door. Yoruichi jumped from his arms and walked into the room.

The blonde arrancar followed her. She glanced briefly around the room; barren walls, a desk, and a bed were all the littered the room. Her attention turned to the bed. A small figure lay withen it. As she drew near her ears twitched. Bolting under the bed she watched as another pair of feet came into the room.

"Wonderwiss, what are you doing here? You should be with the others." a cocky voice said. The boy she assumed to be Wonderwiss didn't reply he only walked out of the room. Soon as Wonderwiss's footsteps could no longer be heard the figure took a seat on the bed.

"Che, I been waiting to get you to myself. Bitch." He whispered. The bed creaked as he moved.

"Even though you're just a glaring imation...that don't mean much."

Yoruichi darted out from under the bed and turned around swiftly to see GrimmJaww kissing the person on the bed. On further inspection it looked alot like Soi!!

She jumped on his back and bit into his shoulder before bounding off, hiding under the bed once more. She wanted to do more then just that to the blue haired arrancar! But more footsteps came towards the room.

GrimmJaww Jumped off the bed and looked around to see nothing but Aizen standing in the door way.

"Ah, GrimmJaww," he began noting that he was bleeding, four punture wounds. "Why don't you go greet our guests?" he asked with a carefree like voice.

"Hm..?" GrimmJaww paused before letting out a huge laugh. "So it is HIM!" he yelled before bolting out of the room.

_Ichigo..! _Yoruichi thought, _How did they find out!?_

The bed moved again but this time it was the figure on it that moved. "Ow..." it said. "Ah Aizen-sama!" the figure got off the bed and bowed.

"Easy Tenshi, you took quite a hit from Mila Rose."

"What..?"

"She tried to sneak attack you for what you did to her." Aizen was lying through his teeth.

"But.. I.." she stopped and shook her head.

"Let it be and report to the meeting room, it is time that my plans be shared with everyone."

Aizen's feet dissappeared from the room. Tenshi's soon left as well with Yoruichi following behind her. Ever so often hiding behind pillars when Tenshi would look behind her.

--

Ulquiorra's calm like nature would fool anyone but at the moment he was frantic. Orihime was no where to be found. This could prove fatal to the plan he had divised with the Shinigami's.

He stopped when he saw Orihime about to go into the meeting room. He didn't get to her in time. The door was opened and all eyes were on them. He gulped before standing up straight. Glaring at everyone he pulled her into the room and whispered for her to be quiet.

Aizen walked into the middle of the room and looked around.

"Good, everyone is here."

"Let us begin."

--

'yawn' i'll put the next one up in a day or three... Zzzz


	15. The Plan

Well here's part 15

Enjoy

I Don't own Bleach

--

GrimmJaww stood before Ichigo with a sadistic grin on his face. Nell had done as Ichigo had demanded and hid.

"I been waiting for this." GrimmJaww exclaimed cracking his knuckles.

"Let's Go!" Ichigo yelled.

--

Yoruichi snuck in as Tenshi entered the room. She hid in the corner and watched. She saw Orihime standing next to Ulquiorra. This wasn't in the plan...

"Welcome to you all." Aizen's voice boomed throughout the room. "It is time. Kaname!" he yelled to the blind man who came forth. He set three vials on the table and stepped to the side.

"We have been devolping a virus using a three types of blood." His pale eyes fell onto Orhime.

"Bring the girl to me, Ulquiorra." The pale arrancar was reluctant at first... but complied when someone else made to drag her down to the blind man.

Kaname took out a dagger before taking ahold of Orihime's finger and slit it. Nearly resulting in Ulquiorra taking his weapon out. Three drops entered each of the vials. When all was done, she clung to Ulquiorra. Whom slunk back into the crowd.

The once blue-ish crimson supstance was now a silver smoke. Aizen then smirked.

"The virus enters a shinigami and basically creates a--" He was stopped.

"Tenshi. Could you please leave the room for now?" he said kindly. With a puzzled look she complied. The door slammed shut behind her.

"It creates a new verison of that shinigami. The original body of the Shinigami will fall into a coma, or dissappear all together."

"The virus is airborne so there will be no way for them to stop us." Aizen stated with confindenice.

"The human blood is what makes it become airborne. Arrancar blood is what creates the new body. And the last blood is that of a Vizard."

_'There's a barrier. They won't be able to get through.' _Yoruichi thought with hope.

"We've also found out that Shiba Kuukaku's cannon is able to break a small hole in the barrier around Soul Socity."

_'Shit!' _was the only other thought that came to the felines mind.

--

Uryuu limped up a ramp and through a door. There he saw many trinkets and whatnots. A lab? he wondered as he backed up. His back hit something solid yet very warm. He turned around, falling over in shock.

The figure inside it was the person that Yoruichi was seeking, or was it?!

--

Super short... Sorry... :(

I'll put up another one soon as possible! :O


	16. Rescue

ok, i'm really sorry for not updating this story in awhile but i was at a dead stop /

As well as I had to finish up the costumes for my friend

Also plz forgive the errors :( i'm tryin very hard to catch them

Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach

--

Uryuu shook his head rapidly before looking back at the figure. It was defiently Soi Fon! He looked around the cilender to see if there was a way to get her out. He looked down to see a release button in bright green.

"That's convenient..." he whispered as he pushed it. A whirling sound followed soon afterwards. The water began to drain and the glass slid downward, seeming to dissappear into the stone that held it. Uryuu had to run and catch Soi Fon as she fell forward. A bright blush spread across his face, she was, after all naked. (x.x)

He gently set her down on a desk and began to slowly pull out the needles that were attached to her arms and legs. Once done he pulled off the brown cloak that he'd been wearing and wraped it tightly around Soi. Lifting her up onto his back, Uryuu went back down the ramp that led him to this room. Ulquiorra said to meet outside once he'd gotten Orihime.

"I hope everything's going as planned," he whispered before taking off in a light jog.

--

"W...Why...?" GrimmJaww asked looking up at the now vizard Ichigo. His mask was cracked and his breathing was heavy. Ichigo jumped down to the ground and let GrimmJaww go.

"..." Ichigo reminded silent as his mask disappeared.

"Answer me... damn shinigami!" GrimmJaww exclaimed trying to sit up. But the large gash on his chest wouldn't let him.

Ichigo only shook his head before walking away. He needed to find one of the others, something wasn't right, he could feel it in his gut.

--

Yoruichi could've listened to more but at seeing Ulquiorra slip out of the room with Orihime she followed. Yoruichi decided to remain unseen from Orihime, better for her to not know what was going on till it was to late for her to run back.

Yoruichi's hair stood up on ends when she heard a voice, "Ulquiorra!" Moki yelled towards him, quickly, as to avoid being squished by the running arrancar, she ducked behind a pillar. The arrancar tripped at the last second landing face first in the hard floor.

"Ow.." she whispered as she sat up, "What are you doing out here, Ulquiorra?" her head cocked to the side as she asked.

"T--Taking the human back to her room. You should go to meeting room, Moki." he stuttered slightly. But the dimwitted arrancar didn't seem to notice as she stood, brushed herself off and ran back the other way.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked curiously. He only walked forward with her following beside him.

_'Something's not right,' _she thought. _'and it isn't what Aizen's planning_.'

--

Sorry it short again :( but I'm tryin' very hard to think of more.

I don't like leave things unfinished, espially stories.


	17. Departure

Ok, here ya go.

--

"Is everyone here?" Ichigo asked looking around the ones that were missing were Chad, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi.

"No sign of the others, we're running out of time." Uryuu said setting Soi Fon down.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked kneeling down. He'd seen the caption before... but she was more tanner then this.

"There's a pulse, oddly enough, but she needs to be in a hospital." Uryuu said with all seriousness.

"Nell try to heal pale lady!" the green haired chibi exclaimed only to have Ichigo shake his head.

"Someone's coming!" Uryuu yelled standing his bow at the ready. "Show yourselves!" A moment later Ulquiorra stepped out of what seemed to be nowhere, along with Orihime. Who at the sight of Ichigo tried to run back into Hueco Mundo.

"Aht! You're ain't going back in there." A now transformed Yoruichi stated. She then proceeded to pull the orange haired girl along to where the others were.

"F..FOR GOD SAKE!! PUT SOMETHING ON!!" A blood red faced Ichigo yelled.

"Hahaha, no matter how many times I see that reaction it never gets old!" She roared with laughter only to stop as her eyes fell onto the figure laying on the ground. Letting go of Orihime she ran over to her.

"Soi Fon!" she said hugging the caption to her bosom.

"Yoruichi..." Uryuu said not looking at her as his own face was nearly as red as Ichigo's. "She's unresponsive, there's a pulse and all vital signs seem to be in order. But as I mentioned to Ichigo, I'm no expert."

"Looks like all that's missing is Renji, Chad, and Ruk--" Ichigo stopped when the said missing people had appeared. Renji carrying Rukia who was injured badly and a limping Chad. "Ok, so now that everyone is here let's get out of here."

Yoruichi caught the brown cloak that was tossed at her. Putting it on she then bent down and picked Soi Fon up, bridle style. Ulquiorra held onto her Orihime's wrist as she tried to once again run back into Hueco Mundo.

"I can't go! Ulquiorra!" she yelled, but that was being ignored._ 'Not without you at least...'_

The pale arrancar tapped the air and a black rip appeared. "This will take you back to the land of the living." The group went into the black rip.

"Ulquiorra..." Orihime muttered tearing up. His eyes looked away from her. When she tried to touch him, he pushed her into the rip. As it closed the orange haired girl could've sworn that she saw him crying. (that would be a scary sight...)

--

Yoruichi set the petite women down on her futon before going to her closet and getting dressed. Orihime had been crying her eyes out while trying to shout at the others. They rescued her and she should be damn grateful for it.

Leaving her room she went to tell the others what she found out. If Soi Fon was indeed in a coma, how long would that last? That worried the dark skinned woman more then anything.

--

"And that's what he's planning." Yoruichi said with a serious voice.

"Hm.." Kisuke was nodding. "We'll have to warn Kuukaku. Ichigo you go deliver this news to her, Renji you must get to Soul Socity and warn them as well."

"Get going, free loader," Jinta said with his hands behind his head. The red head's mouth twitched.

"Why you--" he was stopped by Yoruichi who looked angry yet serious at the same time.

"Get going." her words were cold and demanding, which made Renji shrink back.

"Ok, jezz." he whispered as a hell butterfly flew up next to him. The doors to Soul Socity opened and both him and Ichigo ran through them.

"Think they'll make it in time?" Kisuke asked sipping tea.

"I hope." Yoruichi said as she went back up stairs to her room where she sat next to the futon. Her hand firmly gripping onto her protege's hand.

--

thanks for readin... The next one is going to be long, as I'm taking my time with it, so I won't be putting it up in small doses.

Be forewarned though, I've got school startin' in a few days.


	18. It's come to this?

ok part 18 enjoy!

--

It's been more then a week since the rescue, Orihime has somewhat gone back to her usual self but still complains that they should've left her there. Also Yoruichi had broken into a hospital and taken the things needed to keep Soi Fong...er... alive. Since Kisuke had offered to put the comatose Captian in a Gigai they've taken extra measures.

Neither Renji or Ichigo had came back since their departure one week ago. If they had gotten the news to Kuukaku and Soul Society, wouldn't they have come back by now? Or at least sent some sort of message about their whereabouts? Those questions weighed heavy on everyone's mind but an even bigger question weighed on the Shihoin's mind: Would her beloved Soi Fon ever wake up?

"I've never seen Yoruichi-san so down," Chad commented as he saw the woman go into the kitchen. Her hair was in an untidied pony tail and her clothes weren't much better.

"She's been like this before," Kisuke yawned out. That perked everyone's attention. "She was like that when she left Soul Socity a hundred years ago. Do the math." he said yawning once more.

"Hm..." Uryuu muttered before finally getting it. It was a hundred years ago that she had left everything behind, including her protege. "I get it."

Kisuke nodded before dropping his tea cup, he then rushed outside. With the others following, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime.

"A gateway?" Orihime exclaimed. As they parted a lone figure fell out of it. Chad had already ran forward and caught whoever it was. The gate slammed shut and disappeared. Now all attention turned to the small figure in Chad's arms. It was Caption Toshiro, and he was wounded!

"The arrancar came... Tried to fight them off... Matsumoto and the others..." he trailed off as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ah! Toshiro-chan!" Orihime exclaimed rushing forward.

"It appears that they got there too late." Kisuke whispered, "Move him inside, Chad." Doing as he was told he then set the Caption on a laid out blanket. Orihime immediately went to work.

"I told you guys to leave me there! This wouldn't have happened if I'd stayed!" She yelled glaring at everyone.

"Orihime..." Uryuu began, "This problem could not have been prevented by you alone." She turned away from him and never spoke up again.

--

Two Hours later

The eyes of the tenth caption opened slowly, after a moment of looking around he shot up. Causing Uryuu to fall backwards from shock. His hand shot to his head as he swayed slightly.

"Where am I?" he asked looking at the only person in the room, Uryuu.

"Uh, Kisuke! He's awake!" he yelled as the sliding door opened.

"Ah, Caption Toshiro!" Orihime exclaimed glomping him, he was just to cute. (hehe) He pushed her off before addressing Kisuke formally.

"Tell us, Caption. What has happened?" Kisuke asked taking a seat a little ways from Toshiro.

The white haired caption shut his eyes, "Soul Socity has fallen." A gasp followed the grave news that just hit them.

"So they were to late..." Uryuu whispered.

"We didn't know what hit us. This strange smell came and all of a sudden people were screaming. Then silence... the next thing I knew Matsumoto was attacking me... but she looked different. I barely managed to get away."

"Hm..." Kisuke muttered tapping his chin. "This is bad...our fears have been realized." At that Caption Toshiro looked up with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? You knew that this would happen? Yet you did nothing!?" Toshiro yelled clenching his fists.

"Now hold on! We did send Renji to warn Soul Socity!" Orihime exclaimed standing.

"Renji?" Toshiro muttered. "No one's seen him since he was assigned to work here in this area."

"Well that explains allot." Kisuke muttered jumping an inch when the Quincey yelled,

"We need to go into Soul Society and destroy this virus!"

"It's too dangerous," Kisuke yawned out, "Sides even if we get there, we don't know how to stop it."

Uryuu went over what Yoruichi had told them, "The virus is made up of three types of blood. Vizard, Shinigami, and human." He then set his mind to work and soon with a snap of his fingers he exclaimed;

"That's it!" He startled everyone by his sudden outburst. "The human's blood was Orihime's, nothing special there, nor in the Vizards blood. But the shinigami's blood must've been SoiFon's!"

"And... your point is...?" Kisuke said with a finger in one ear.

"If they did in-fact, use SoiFon's blood then would it be possible to make an anti virus?" Everyone was all ears.

"Her Zanpactou, Suzumebachi...?" he asked looking at Kisuke who nodded, "Can counter any new poison, what if we could use that to make the virus go away. It might work, even if it isn't a real poison..."

"That's a great plan Uryuu..." Chad began, "But there's just one problem, SoiFon is still in a coma.."

A sudden burst of gloom spread throughout the room. When Orihime spoke up;

"There is a way to wake her up... but it's only temporary... and it could prove deadly."

--

Yoruichi sipped her coffee as she sat next to her protege. She knew that this was worrying the others but she could careless. The heart monitor and IV drip was all that could be heard.

"Go away..." she muttered at a knock on her door. It persisted till she finally agreed to let them in.

"What do you want?" her voice was harsh and sent shivers up both Uryuu and Orihime's spines.

"Well... it depends; what do you want to happen to SoiFon?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" she yelled glaring at them, "I want her to wake the fuck up!! I'm so goddamn worried!"

Orihime flinched but stepped forward bravely, "What if I told you that we could wake her up...?" The dark skinned woman froze her voice failing her. "It's temporary... and it's very dangerous to do..."

"It's your choice Yoruichi-san, you're the closet thing she's got to a relative at the moment."

Her mind raced, on one hand she could be selfish and wake her up, knowing the dangers. Or let her rot till her spirit fades... With one last glance at SoiFon, she took in a deep breath before nodding.

--

Aizen sat in Old Man Yamamoto chair, a smirk plastered on his face. Kaname stood on his left while Gin stood on his right. The once clear blue skies of Soul Socity were now stained black. It no longer held it's peaceful deminer.

Every single shingami were now Arrancar. He stood from the chair to look out among the kneeling army. Never had he expected this plan to go so well. If he were a lesser man he would cackle like a manic at this point: but instead he turned to an orange haired Arrancar with half of a mask covering his face.

"It's time to take total control of both worlds. Command your squad well Drake." he stated chuckling. Drake merely bowed before shouting words of command.

"Everything is going perfectly and there is no one that can stop us." At this Kaname's pale eyes moved slightly, this was a less bloodier way...but was it really for the better?

--

Hope this is long enough for you guys / I've been busy with school work and GenCon is this weekend ;-;


	19. Saving SS Part 1

OK, I am really really sorry for not updating in um *counts the months* er round five months? i think .___. Lots of crazy stuff happened which lead to one thing then another. Main thing my bro blocked Fanfiction :( so I had to wait for him to fix it *curses brother* anyway please enjoy!!!

don't own BLEACH ^^

-------------------------

Yoruichi paced back and forth Orihime had gotten the drug off Tatsuki whose parents were doctors. Her lips were dry and the bags under eyes must've been noticeable from seven feet away. The clock on the wall read 12:00 pm. Would this work? Would she see those midnight-blue eyes?

"WHERE AM I??? HOW DID I---" a voice exclaimed from inside the room. It was followed by a slap. The flash goddess whipped open the screen door. Uryuu was on the floor with a red slap mark on his cheek and Orihime was keeping her distant from the now fully awake figure. Her feet carried her towards Soi Fon. Her arms wrapped around the petite woman who blinked several times.

"Yoruichi-sama....? What--"

"Everything is alright now." She whispered into Soi's ear.

"Yoruichi we're on borrowed time we need to get to Soul Society before the medicine wares out." Orihimie spoke biting her lip.

"Medicine?" Soi Fon asked. "What exactly is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way." Yoruichi then helped her up. But the moment Soi stood she wobbled and fell into Yoruichi.

"My feet feel numb." Soi murmured, trying to get a feel for her legs and feet.

"Carry her." Uryuu said getting up from the floor. "Orihime tell Toshiro to get the gate open."

The orange-top nodded and left the room swiftly.

"You need to get out of that Gigai now." A sudden flash and a now shinigami Soi Fon stood, leaning against the flash goddess for support.

"I'm sorry for being a burden, Yoruichi-sama." She muttered as the flash god lifted her onto her back.

"You're not a burden, Soi Fon." The petite woman blushed and was thankful that Yoruichi's head was focused ahead. Everyone had assembled outside, Toshiro was concentrating on getting the gate open.

"Glad to see that it worked," Kisuke stated greeting Soi who glared at him. She still didn't trust him completely after all he took Yoruichi from her all those years ago.

"Its open, let's go." Toshiro stated as the two sliding doors opened. "We should arrive near Kuukaku's place."

With that the group went through the portal, hoping to save Soul Society from Aizen.

---------------------------------

Very short :( sorry... my mind is kind of distracted atm...


	20. Saving SS Part 2

Okay. It's calmed down a little bit in my life. So here you all go.

------------------

The group had arrived about a mile away from Kuukaku's place. Toshiro said they were lucky that it was only a mile and not farther away.

"Someone explain to me what's going on?" Soi asked for the hundredth time. She was a somewhat patient person but it was very thin. Yoruichi stopped and let Soi off, in which she stumbled and grasped onto a tree. "And why do I feel so weak?"

"We don't have time to go into direct details Soi Fon. So I'll give you a brief explanation." The dark woman said, motioning for the others to go on without them. It wouldn't take Yoruichi long to catch up to them.

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon muttered while sinking to the ground. She couldn't understand why her legs were wobbly and unstable.

"You've been in a coma for over a few months. Aizen's thugs captured you."

"I don't remem--" She began holding her head. A blue haired man with an insane grin appeared in her memory. "A coma...?"

Yoruichi nodded then sat down next to her old pupil. "Also they somehow managed to make another you. I'm not to sure about the details. But it appears that the poison that they have spread throughout Soul Society, has made all the shinigami's somewhat similar to the arrancarr."

Soi fon bit her lip. Poison? Her nimble fingers found their way to the hilt of her sword. "I could try and counter act the poison. But it would take time if I don't know who the original poison came from."

"That's the plan, and we think we know who the original person that the poison was made from."

"Person?" She muttered.

"We need to get going." Yoruichi stated while picking up the light chinese woman. Who blushed deeply. A grin appeared on the dark woman's face. If they got out of this sticky situation then she'd finally admit the real reason that she left Soul Society and Soi Fon.

-----------------

The site that lay before the group was a ruined hut, the two giant arms had been knocked over.

"They've been here." Toshiro muttered standing in front of the rubble. Yoruichi came running out of the forest and a figure jumped out of the rubbled tackling the short captain.

"Die you---! Oh! HA HA!! I mistook you for the enemy!" Came the loud booming voice of Kuukaku. Toshiro was waving his arms around madly, for his face had been squished between the scary woman's large breasts.

In turn almost everyone laughed or giggled upon seeing his face. But as the air suddenly got colder they stopped.

"Glad to see you're still kicking Kuukaku." Yoruichi greeted her old friend in a firm handshake.

"They thought they could kill me! But it takes more then crushing my house while I'm inside to take me down!"

"Does your cannon still work?" Toshiro asked getting right to the point.

"Of Course." the one armed woman replied. "Help me move some of the rubble."

Twenty minutes later

After much tossing of wood and rummaging. The group found the trap door and were quickly running down the underground halls leading to the cannon room.

"You remember how to use this don't you Yoruichi?"

"How could I forget?" the dark woman muttered recalling her last trip using the cannon. Not a plesent memory. Kuukaku explained it to Toshiro who quickly understood.

Before the group knew it, they were inside the cannon, all praying that this time--well everyone but Soi Fon, Toshiro--that they wouldn't end up scattered all over the place when they landed.

"Urahara I'll need you're help in getting them in the air."

The hatted man gladly stepped away from the group and followed the one armed woman.

The group stepped inside the cannon and stood around the ball. "Hold on tight, Soi Fon."

Concentrating their shiki (Is that what it's called..?) they group was encased in a clear ball.

A few seconds passed and the ball was sent shooting into the air.

"Good luck." Uruhara said while waving his cane. "Now how 'bout we go find a village and get some tea."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. But let's go to a bar instead. I need a few shots of Sake."

------------------------------

I hope this will savice for all the readers of this story =)


	21. The Matches Are Set

_Hello all, gosh I haven't updated this story in awhile. =( for that I am truely sorry!! X-X My sister now has a beautiful baby girl and I am now an 'offical' auntie. Joy......... __

Anyways I hope you like this.

_------------------------- _

Loud yelling could be heard as the large bubble broke once the group passed through the barrier. Orihime and Toshiro went flying off in one direction, Yoruichi and Soi went another, and Chad and Uryuu flew off as well. It was a repeat of the last time they used the cannon. Joy.

**Orihime & Toshiro. VV**

"Toshiro-kun are you ok?" asked the orange top, who had crashed into the captain after he'd landed safely on is feet. She rolled off him and stood.

"Captian Hitsugaya to you." He grumbled, standing as well. "Everything looks the same. No sign that anyone put up a fight."

Pushing Orihime out of the way he jumped to the other side. "Itai." Orihime said while rubbing her bum. The place where they were once standing had a rather large gash now in it.

"Who's there!?" Toshiro demanded, unsheathing his sword. Sending an ice dragon into the dust, it shattered when something that was almost invisable to the naked eye appeared.

"A shinigami and a...er... a girl?" A familar voice said stepping out of the dust. Toshiro nearly dropped his sword. It was an arrancar version of Matusmoto!! Only the woman standing a few feet from the two had on a very **_revealing_** outfit, the top looked like it would give out any minute.

"Aizen-sama told us to kill any intruders. I call the girl." A small voice said, stepping up next to the arrancar Matsumoto. It was an arrancar verison of Hanatarō.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Toshiro and Orihime muttered together.

"Enough babbling, let's fight!"

**Chad and Uryuu. VV**

"Somehow this was expected..." Uryuu muttered getting out of Chad's iron grip. Chad had landed and made a rather large crater, due to he'd used his new powers to catch the Quincy and absorb the impact.

"That probably attracted some attention." Chad stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Finnallysomeone we can kill." The two looked up and nearly fell over at the sight before them. Chad was more in shook though. For one of the two figures was of Ichigo, only he looked much more like his hollow-self atm. The other figure was...Soi Fon's lieutenant.

"The tan one is mine." The arrancar Ichigo told his fellow arrancar.

"Oh man I get the puny one??" The other one complained. "It won't be as much fun, but at least I'll still crush his bones."

Uryuu activated his Quincy powers and jumped on the roof tops, making the other arrancar give chase. Chad was left alone to fight his best friend. Oh no.

**Yoruichi and Soi. VV**

"I think I'll have to send a letter of thanks to Orihime..." Soi Fon whispered. Her legs were still weak, and she couldn't use flash step. But at least now she could walk--if not a bit clumsily.

"Look out!" Yoruichi yelled flash stepping over to her protege and jumping into the air. Making a smooth landing on one of the walls. She sent a glare to the two figures standing on the opposite wall.

"Such ignorance." Came the voice of Byukuga. But alas he too had fallen prey to the virus. Renji stood next to him. At least they now know that wasn't dead.

"I'll take Byukuga. Can you handle Renji?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

"I can try." Unsheathing her sword she pointed it at the red head. "You and me."

"Catch me if you can! Flower boy!" Yoruichi yelled, pulling down on eyelid and sticking her tongue out. She than took off with the arrancar Byukuga following.

**~Tensei's POV~**

I sat next to Aizen-sama. He'd sent out three groups of two just minutes after a shock wave went through this place. Aizen had called it Soul Society, I think. But something was troubling me. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I knew that something was wrong. It wasn't the intruders--at least I think its not them that's making my heart beat fast.

"Aizen-Sama. I need some fresh air. I'll step out for a moment." I said, while getting up.

"Don't stray to far, Tensei." He said, sound dangerously serious. Nodding I left the building and stood in the courtyard. The cool breeze felt good. A strange burning feeling suddenly hit her body. She fell to her knees.

_'I can't keep this up much longer...' _A voice whispered in her head. Tensei struggled to her feet, which than carried her up and over the wall. Soon she was sprinting along the rooftops, not knowing exactly where she was going.

--------------------

hope you like this one XD!! I will try to write more but things have been hectic.


	22. The End Part 1

I hope you all are still with me. I know it's been a hell of a long time since I've posted anything for this story but my life's just been full of surprises. =(

**

* * *

**

**Toshiro & Matsumoto VV**

Matsumoto jumped at Toshiro, he jumped back landing on one of the rooftops. The Arrancar Matsumoto smirked.

"Oh I love a challenge, makes my blood boil!" Her face twisted into an almost insane smile. She withdrew her sword and began swashbuckling with the Caption.

Toshiro didn't want to hurt the woman, he knew that even though his Lt. had been turned into an arrancar, it would still be hard to hurt her. His thoughts distracted him, causing A. Matsumoto to land a harsh kick to his gut. Sending the albino crashing into the dojo of one of the divisions.

"Get up! C'mon!" A. Matsumoto cackled waving her sword around. Anger filled his mind and the once cool calm Captian released his bankai. "Oo scary! Growl Neko!"

"Snap out of it Matsumoto!" He shouted clashing blades with his Lt.

"Begging won't help you, shinigami!"

"Tsk..." Toshiro jumped up and back to avoid her attack. What could he do? He was wasting time fighting his Lt. Reasoning was out of the question too. A flower petal shattered away, he had to think and quick. But that, right now, was hard to do when the Arrancar Matsumoto kept attacking him.

**Chad & Ichigo VV**

Chad gulped in his throat, it wasn't fear that gripped him. It was the fact that he had no desire to fight this foe. Not Ichigo. The orange top that had befriended him when everyone else fled just because of his overly tall self.

"Ichigo..." He whispered dismissing his powers. The Arrancar Ichigo grinned like the joker before charging towards the unwilling man. It happened fast and Chad could feel a few rips had been broken.

"Why don't you fight?" The Arrancar Ichigo asked, yanking his hair so that he could look at the pitiful creature. Chad kept his silence, blood dripping down from a gash in his head.

"Grr.." Arrancar Ichigo stood and began kicking the wounded man. "Why don't you fight!?"

"Because you are still Ichigo..." he managed to say before passing out.

Something in the Albino's mind cracked, making him drop his sword to grip at his head. Black tears flowed out. There was nothing to give the Arrancar a reason why his mind cried out...Nothing.

**Yoruichi & Byukuga VV**

The Ex-Princess, the Flash-step master now stood on the dusty open field where Rukia was almost executed. How ironic this all seemed. Her golden cat like eyes stared at her opponent, he stared back.

Yoruichi had no sword to counter the Arrancar's one. She would have to rely on hand to hand combat skills. Taking a stance, the dance began. Even as an Arrancar, Byukuga stilled used his bloody sakura petals.

The razor like petals made it hard to get close to Byukuga. No words were exchanged as the dance became more intense. Yoruichi had picked up her pace and was sprinting, weaving through the pink vale that threatened with each moment to slice her into cube sized pieces.

An opening, that's all she needed but it seemed that was vein. Her mind was stuck on the fight and if Soi Fon would really be ok. There were no openings large enough for her to slip through and it had begun to greatly annoy the Flash-step master.

Grinning like the ebony Cheshire cat that she was, she phased into that form. Slipping through a small opening she repased, catching the Arrancar Byukuga off guard.

The now naked woman beat the living hell out of the Arrancar Byukuga. Huffing she stood triumply over her now knocked out opponent. Turning her head swiftly she didn't bother to get dressed again, her feet sprinted off towards where Soi Fon was---and hopefully still breathing.

**Soi Fon & Renji & **

The once proud Caption of the second division was now using a crumbled wall to support her weight. The Suzumabachi scrapped against the rock it rested on.

Her vision had become blurry and her mind wasn't far behind. Renji had gotten frustrated with the elusive woman. However the large snake like bankai he released made it difficult for Soi Fon to move as she had been.

The smoke filled her lungs making her even more dizzy. Gazing up from her slouched position she saw a figure jump down and slowly began to approach. She couldn't tell who it was. Whether it was Renji or some other fricking Arrancar.

"I'm tired of your games! Come out and face me!" Soi Fon heard Renji yell. He was somewhere behind her. Her legs crumbled under her. Soi Fon felt so weak, and helpless. Two things she disapprovaled of greatly. Her mind fought to stay away--and yet her body stilled, eyes still open.

---

Yoruichi went faster jumping over the rumble that she had guessed had happened during Soi Fon's fight with Renji. The dust and smoke still thick in the air. Covering her mouth, the dark skinned woman called out.

"Soi Fon! Soi Fon!" No reply came.

Blindly she wondered around, frantic almost. A driving need to find her old Protege. The graceful woman suddenly tripped over something soft yet hard. Groaning Yoruichi pushed herself up, to gaze upon the sight she had hoped not to see.

Crawling and turning the petite body over and into her lap she gazed down at the wide eyed, unblinking woman in her arms. She bared her canines and threw her head back letting loose a shriek that could be heard through all of Soul Socity.

---

Tensei stared wide eyed as the smoke cleared. Her entire body was in shock, and her heart pulsed with pain. She couldn't believe it. Aizen had lied to her. And what's more Tensei now knew, she should never had existed.

Now all that matter, was what action to take.

* * *

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be the last one.


	23. The End Part 2 Final

*gets as low as possible* I'm soo sorry for everyone who's been reading this, and my other stories. I know I haven't updated in quite sometime, and I won't make excuses cause there are way to many to put down. Gonna end this story in this chapter so please enjoy.

* * *

Tenshi slowly walked over to the black woman from her dreams... Yoruichi. But her eyes were fixated on the almost identical woman in Yoruichi's arms. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Tenshi knelt down before the two and tried to reach out. Only to have the Flash Master growled and pull the cold body away. Tenshi lowered her head and clenched her fist, bringing it to rest on her knee.

"I... was never supposed to exist, right?" She nimbly asked locking eyes. Yoruichi narrowed her puffy eyes dangerously.

"Yes." She replied with a stern voice.

Tenshi bit her lip and nodded. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes." She replied again, a little more angrily.

Tears began to stream down the arrancar's face. Gently she reached out again for Soi Fon's arm. The susumebachi still visable, lining it up above her heart she spoke. "If it ends with me, everything will go back to the way it was..."

Yoruichi shut her eyes but kept stroking the ebony hair of her prodiche. Tenshi let out a small sound at the first strike, the hornets crest spreed slowly. The second strike came and she didn't do anything but let the tears fall as a small smile appeared on her face. Tenshi's body turned into white orbs, which started to collect and get bigger and bigger.

* * *

**Toshiro & Matsumoto VV**

The last of the petals faded away and Arrancar Matsumoto stood over the child-looking captian. "Oh done already?" She taunted while twisting her blade in his shoulder.

"Rah!" He coughed up blood and tried to stop the turning of the blade with his hand. Suddenly a white light engulfed him and the big chested arrancar. Toshiro didn't quite know what was happening but he heard a sypmoney of loud screaming.

* * *

**Chad & Ichigo VV**

Chad pushed himself up to see a blinding light coming towards him and the still yelling Arrancar Ichigo. Chad smiled before slumping to the ground.

Aizen stood up from his chair. The white light caught him before he could run away. He tried to struggle but black chains gripped each limb by the hand and foot.

"Tenshi?" He shouted at seeing the transparent image of the Arrancar. She didn't say anything as she made the orb that started it all float to her hands. "What are you doing?" Glaring, she crushed it into dust.

"You won't hurt anyone. Any more..." She whispered making the chains pull until he was torn into pieces.

And now Tenshi smiled before dissappearing, the light went with her too.

_Soi Fon laid in darkness. She felt cold. Unsure of anything. Was this real? Or some twisted dream? _

_"Time to go back..." A voice said. "They're waiting. She is waiting..."_

_"Yoruichi-sama..."_

Dark eyes shot open, to the bright blurriness that came from waking up from death. "Where..."

"In the infermery."

"What... happened...?" She asked trying to get her vision to focus.

"Aizen is dead, and sadly Yamato-Sama is also dead. The other rogue captians have been arrested. You've been out for a week now."

Blinking a few more times, everything became clear. To the medical personal running around, tending to the countless others that had been hurt. Looking to the left, she saw a black cat sleeping next to her.

"She hasn't left your side." the nurse stated.

Cracking a small twitch of a smile, the second Captian gently stroked the sleeping Cat. Who in turn woke up, took one look at the awake chinese woman before turning back into a naked Yoruichi. "YOU"RE AWAKE!"  
Soi Fon exclaimed in pain. "Sorry sorry! I'm just-"

The 2nd Captian put a finger to the woman's lips. "I'm happy to see you too, Yoruichi..." And with that Soi Fon pulled the dark woman down into a kiss. Things we're going to go back to normal now. Well, for everyone else that is.

* * *

~END~


End file.
